


After We Fall

by CaPowArsenic, SortaMad



Series: spin offs/continuations [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunter Heists, Action, Blood and Gore, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fake AH Crew, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I hope, Paranoia, Past Torture, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Some Humor, Torture, Violence, a lot of references to Dmitri's Divided We Fall, i dont know tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaPowArsenic/pseuds/CaPowArsenic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SortaMad/pseuds/SortaMad
Summary: this is a spin off sorta ofDmitriMolotov's Divided We Fall. read that one before this one because there are mentions to that work. Warning; there are mentions to some graphic things that occurred in Divided We Fall. please be advised.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divided We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413266) by [DmitriMolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DmitriMolotov/pseuds/DmitriMolotov). 



> this is a spin off sorta of [DmitriMolotov](https://dmitrimolotov.tumblr.com/)'s Divided We Fall. read that one before this one because there are mentions to that work. Warning; there are mentions to some graphic things that occurred in Divided We Fall. please be advised.

It was after the win of the Los Santos War, Ryan and the rest of The Family have lived on months afterwards. They had to lay low for a while to let everything die down since there were still people that were on the side of the Randoms and LSPD. Some people who joined The Fakes side managed to take the rest of them down in a small warehouse near the bay. Los Santos changed when everything went down. Many people who saw the streams of the torture Ryan went through started their own “crusade” which included becoming new criminals. 

During those months the Fakes were laying low, Ryan had a difficult time becoming his old self. Some days he’d locked himself in his room and not come out for anything. Then he would come out of his room acting like his normal self, drinking diet coke, sharpening his knives, playing video games with the lads. He had trouble sleeping and if he did fall asleep he would wake up almost screaming. Some nights he would scream, scaring the rest of the guys in the apartment. Out of all the fakes, he was in the most pain mentally. Jack was the most worried about him. They all were grieving over Geoff’s death, but Ryan was the most to worry about. Ryan would try to keep himself sane, well sane enough to stay with the Fakes and take care of the lads. 

Gavin managed to pull himself together the best out of them all. He did grieve over Geoff’s and Ray’s death, and anyone can tell he was still grieving but he was able to keep his cool. Gavin would become so excited for a new game being released and would be playing on the Xbox One a lot. He would always get Michael or Jeremy to play Mario Kart with him. He would laugh a lot and play around, being very happy to be with his family.

Jack was the next to pull himself together. He had trouble sleeping some nights, so he would stay up with who ever was up and about who also had trouble sleeping. It was mainly Michael he would be up with. Michael would go into the living room very mad and try to break things, but Jack would be up calming him down and talk with him. Jack was the one that would calm everyone down because he always knew what to say.

Jeremy was the next to calm down. He would play with Gavin in Mario Kart and he would sit on the couch and write whatever rap he could think of. He would also sit on his bed and play his guitar to help calm himself down if he started to get mad. When he wanted to talk to someone he would go to either Jack or Ryan to talk. He would go to Ryan mainly to check up on him and help distract Ryan. Jeremy would go to Jack for guidance and help if he needed someone to talk to about himself. Jack always had an ear and knew what to say. He was almost like the psychiatrist of the Fakes.

Michael had trouble trying to calm himself down. He would get very mad at night and throw thing at the wall. Jack took a small area and hooked up a punching bag for michael to punch to calm him down. Michael would always talk to Jack at night when he would get mad. Jack was always there to talk when Michael needed it. He finally calmed down, but he was still grieving over everyone who had died because of the war. 

One day Jack got a call from Lindsay. “what's up?”

“Hey, I think you guys should go on a heist. Trevor agreed with me when I talked with him about it. I think you guys should go back into the field.”

“Well, that might help us out. most of us are eager to get out and do something. Ryan seems like he wants to kill.”

“Well tell him no. I'll send you over the plans that Trevor and I made earlier. You boys should start preparing and next week you should be ready for the heist.” Jack looked at his phone and an email notification appeared from Lindsay. She hung up and Jack walked into the living room, sat down, and pulled out the laptop to check the email from Lindsay. he looked at it and there were some maps and a description of what to do. He printed out the plans and looked at them again. He was so glad that the email was on the secure account because there was a lot of information on the plan. He walked over to gavin who was sitting on the couch playing god knows what. 

“Hey, go get the guys and tell them to go to the heist room.” Gavin looked at jack with excitement. “We’re gonna do a heist?! yay!” Gavin hopped up off of the couch and quickly went to the hallway to grab everyone out of their rooms. He went to Michael's room first, pounding on his door saying “get out of this room, boi. We’re gonna plan a heist! Get out and come to the heist room!” He said similar things when he pounded on everyone else's door. After a while everyone drifted to the heist room where jack was waiting, looking at a map and other papers on the table. 

“What took you guys so long?” Jack asked. “nevermind that. You boys are gonna have to sit down for this.” Jack looked up, away from the map, at the rest of the crew. 

“Got a call from Lindsay earlier. She and Trevor came up with a plan on our next heist, which they planned for next week. Our mission is to rob an armored truck and rob this bank over here.” Jack gestures towards the map. “The armored vehicle will be headed towards the bank, so first we will have to jam the radio signals which will be Gavin’s job. he will jam the signals so it will be difficult to radio in for help. As they lose contact Gavin will signal Ryan and Michael to start robbing the vehicle. You two will be using sticky bombs and whatever you can to take the truck. Once you two get a hold of the vehicle you guys will have to find a place to hide the truck after escaping the cops. while that is happening, Jeremy and I will be robbing the bank.” Jack pointed at the bank on the map and gestures towards Jeremy. “We will do our best to get all the money and kill whoever we need to kill. Once we got all the money, you two should be finished hiding the vehicle so you guys will be picking us up and helping us escape the cops.” Jack gestures towards Ryan and Michael, and they both look at each other. 

“well at least you'll be off your murder break,” Michael jokingly said to Ryan. Ryan huffed a small laugh and looked back over to Jack. Jack started talking again. “So, you two will be our cover fire and escape. we will head over to Mount Chiliad to get the cars that will be waiting for us. We get those, and head off to a new safe house.” 

“I have a question, will Michael and I take the money out of the armored truck when we hide it?” Ryan asked. “Of course not. You two would have to take the money later so you won't lose it.” Jack said. Michael looked at Jack in offence. “So you don't trust us?” 

“It's not that I don't trust you, it's that you two would have a lot to do. I mean, you can take the money with you if you two are offended.” They looked at each other then grunted. “I guess that answers that. So for the rest of the week we will prepare for this, got it?” They all nodded. “Okay, uhhh… planning over?” they all giggled and walked out of the room.

All week the boys were working on getting the heist ready. They parked the cars needed at the top of Mount Chiliad, they gathered up all of the weapons they needed to get, and they got all of the outfits they thought they needed. As they were preparing over the week, Jack tried to get some chance to talk with Ryan. Jack was very worried about him because of all the things that happened to him. One day Jack finally found the chance to talk. 

Ryan was in his room with the door open looking down at something as he was sitting on his bed. Jack walked over to him and saw that the thing he was holding was a picture. It was a picture of the whole crew back before everything went to hell. Back when Ray was still a part of the crew. The picture had Gavin with his arms around Michael and Ray, Geoff was in the back with the gents in the middle of the others, Jack was to the left of Geoff with his arms crossed over his chest and the cheesy hawaiian shirt on,and Ryan was to the right of Geoff. Ryan didn't have his mask on but he had his old red, white, and black facepaint on. In the background was a big explosion. Gavin had some guy take the picture who was scared out of his mind. That picture was taken after their big heist that Gavin planned. The plan didn't end as well as they hoped, but they lived. They took that picture in celebration of living through Gavin’s plan. They were very happy then and Ray was was happy to be in the family. 

Jack put his hand on Ryans shoulder and said “I remember when that photo was taken. The man Gavin asked to take the picture was so confused and scared. The cops were on their way and Gavin wanted to stop and take a picture. That dumb kid. We almost got caught by the cops.”

“Ya, I remember that. Geoff was so mad when he did that, but since it was a picture he had to smile for the camera. He always had to smile for a camera.” Ryan said sounding a little choked up. Ryan cleared his throat, looked up at Jack and said “is everyone ready?” Jack looked at him and answered “ya. You doing okay?” 

“Ya i'm fine. I just want to do this heist.” Ryan got up from the bed and walked out the door. Jack followed him to the living room where the lads were hanging out. “Today’s the day boys. You guys ready?” 

“Hell ya,” Jeremy said.

“Ya, boi,” Gavin said looking excited.

“Fuck ya,” Michael said. Michael looked over at Gavin as he was bouncing up and down like a kid going to a candy store. Michael pushed Gavin over and onto the floor. 

“Boi?! Why did you do that?!” Gavin looked up at Michael while he was on the ground.

“Because i wanted to. Have a problem with that?” Michael asked ready to do it again.

“ya, don't do it again,” Gavin said trying to get up. As Michael was about to push Gavin again, Ryan hit Michael in the back of the head. 

“Stop fooling around. Are you coming or not, Michael?” Ryan said.

“Ow, and yes i'm coming, jesus.” Michael said getting up from the couch. “I guess we’ll head out first and you guys would leave after.” Ryan and Michael grabbed their bags of weapons and walked out the door, heading down to the garage. They walked towards Michael’s Adder. Ryan got into the passenger seat and placed his bag behind his seat. Michael got in, started the car, and pulled out of the garage. 

After a bit of waiting the boys spotted the armored truck. Michael said through his comms “We have spotted the truck, we are now following suit. We will not engage until your signal.” Jack and Jeremy were already parked in front of the bank.

“You can engage at any moment. Once you two engage we will go into the bank but not start.” Jack stated. 

“Got it. We will engage in three… two… one.” Ryan rolled down his window as Michael pulled up next to the truck, and threw a sticky bomb at the side of the truck. The bomb blew up causing the truck to slide back and forth, so Michael slowed down and pulled around the other side of the truck. Michael pulled out a sticky bomb, threw it out the window, and slowed down to let Ryan throw one at the back of the truck. Michael then went back to the driver side of the truck and let Ryan unload his gun at the driver. Ryan then climbed out of the moving vehicle and hopped onto the truck. Ryan opened the door and shot the passenger. Ryan got into the driver seat and began to take control of the car. Ryan drove the truck around to lose the cops. He thought for a minute “Why did they have to hire more cops afterwards,” Ryan managed to lose the cops with Michael behind him shooting at the rest of the cops to lose. 

As team Crazy Mad was losing the cops, Jack and Jeremy started the hold up and managed to get all of the money just in time for the cops to show up. Jeremy was in the front of the bank shooting at who ever came through the door. Jack finished packing the duffle bag and said over the comms “We got it all, Crazy Mad we’re gonna need you this way.” 

“We are on our way,” Michael said as he got into a new car with Ryan. they started towards the bank where they saw a whole lot of cops sitting at the front of the bank. Michael drove around to the back of the bank and said “hey guys, we are over at the back of the bank. PS, Jack because of spite we took the money with us.” Jack huffed and ran around to the back of the bank with Jeremy behind him. They busted out the backdoor and ran to the car that the others were in. they quickly got into the car and Michael drove as fast as he could away from the bank. Jack, Jeremy and Ryan were hanging out of the windows, shooting at the cops behind them. Michael managed to find his way around to the top of Chiliad after losing as many cops as they could. 

When they got to the top of Chiliad, they each got into their own cars and split off. They drove separate ways but each of them were going to the same place. They all were headed to one of their new safehouses. Ryan got there first. The place was a little empty warehouse. When he walked into the warehouse a memory hit him very quickly. He was back at the warehouse when he and Jeremy were being framed. He remembered when he was being held up in the back building where he was tied up losing blood. Another memory flashed, and this memory was the worst of them all. He remembered when he was in the warehouse with Shadowlz. He remember the pain of what he did to him. He remembered the moment when Shadowlz broke him. The one person that would be difficult to break. 

Jeremy was the next to get to the warehouse. He walked in and saw Ryan on the ground in pain. Jeremy ran to him and and noticed that he was having a flashback. He began to shake Ryan trying to get him to snap out of it. As he was doing that he noticed something that felt sticky. He looked down at his hand and say a little bit of blood on his hand. He looked at Ryan’s arm and saw some blood. It wasn't too much blood that could kill him but it was enough to need stitches.

He finally got Ryan to snap out of it the same time the others came through the door. Ryan looked up and saw Jeremy over him. “It happened again didn't it?” Ryan said as he sat up. He looked down at his arm and saw the blood. “Huh, looks like a bullet nicked me.” Jeremy looked at Ryan and asked “you alright? Looked like you had a flashback. Was it…” Ryan interrupted Jeremy, “Ya it was.” Ryan got up and walked over to a drawer and pulled out a first aid kit. He took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeve, and started fixing up the wound. The others were surrounding him to see if Ryan was alright. When Ryan finished he looked up at the others. 

“Hey, Im fine. It's alright.” Ryan said trying to get them to stop staring at him. “Anyone else hurt? If not i'm putting the kit away.” everyone shook their heads, so Ryan closed up the kit and put it back in the drawer. Ryan walked over to the sink, picked up a cup, and poured himself a glass of water. He chugged the water then put the cup down. He saw the guys still staring at him. “Okay fine, I had a flashback of the warehouse. So what?” Ryan said as he walked over to his cot. He sat down and tried to start a new conversation. 

“So, how about that heist?” Gavin joined in to help move the topic along. “Ya, that was awesome. I managed to get all the comms down for you guys. I did a lot of hacking to get you two in.” Gavin was happy and bragged about how great he is at hacking. The other lads joined in on the topic of the heist while jack sat down next to Ryan. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? You know if you need to talk we are all here for you.” Jack stated trying to help Ryan.

“I know. I just don't want to talk about the pain of being, well you know.’ Ryan said. 

“I understand. We all lost a lot and has been through pain. Physically and mentally. I wish i could help you out. It seems that you may have some sort of…”

“I know. You think it's PTSD. it might be, but i just don't want to talk about it. I've been to a psychologist because I want the flashbacks to stop. She would agree with you on that. She recommended that I get away from my line of work, but that's the only thing that seems to calm me down. She also prescribed some medication that can help. I have been taking it so don't worry about that, however the meds don't get rid of all the flashbacks.” Ryan said looking down at his hands. “She also said that talking to people who are close to me could help calm me down.”

“Thanks for telling me. I know that this pain is difficult for you to deal with, and I'm proud of you for staying with us and telling me,” Jack said. “So now that you’ve said that, wanna play some Mario Kart? I see that Gavin has already started a game.” Ryan looked over and saw that the lads sat down on the plastic chairs in front of the TV. “Fine. I'll beat Gavin in his own game.” Gavin shot his head back and said “Hey! I've gotten better!” ryan huffed a laugh and sat down in a plastic chair next to Jeremy. “Once you guys are finished with this round, i’ll show you how it’s done.”


	2. Chapter 2

All the boys were sitting in the safehouse the next day. Gavin was on his computer playing whatever game he was playing, Michael was cleaning his gun on the plastic table, Jeremy was on his cot playing his guitar probably writing a song, Jack was laying on his cot thinking about what Ryan said, and Ryan was walking back and forth almost like he was eager to leave the warehouse. Jack looked over at Ryan and asked “Can I talk to you outside, Ry?” Ryan nodded and walked to and out the door. Jack got up off of his cot and followed Ryan.

“Are you okay? Yesterday you seemed really out of it after, well you know.” Jack looked at Ryan with a somewhat worried look as if a parent saw their child hurt.

 

“Yeah. I'm just eager to get out of this place. It brings back too many memories.” Ryan looked down at his feet as he remembered everything that happened with him and Shadowlz in the warehouse and in the back room when it was him and Geoff interrogating that bastard. Then he remembered Geoff. He remembered seeing Geoff in the chopper and the sound of the explosions and crashing of the rubble. He wish he could have stopped Geoff from sacrificing himself to save the others, but he knew there was nothing else they could have done. Geoff was the hero that saved the day even if it took his life. 

 

“Hey, you with me?” Ryan looked up realizing he wasn't paying any attention.

 

“Yeah. Yeah i'm fine. What did you say?” Ryan asked a little out of it.

 

“I said we’ll leave in a few more days. You coming in?” Jack started walking towards the door still looking back at Ryan. Ryan nodded and followed Jack through the door. Right when they walked through the door Gavin and Michael were throwing things at each other like little children. 

 

“We leave for five minutes and you already started throwing things at each other?! What did you boys do?” Jack asked a little worried more about the mess than the boys. 

 

“He started it! He thought it would be funny to throw a coin at me!” Gavin said sounding like a little child tattling on Michael.

 

“Well Gavvy threw it back so i thought we would throw more things,” Michael said also sounding like a child. Jeremy was sitting on his cot still and stated “It escalated quickly to throwing everything in the house which isn't much.” Jeremy was still playing his guitar not looking up due to his intense focus on his song.

 

“Well you boys better clean this up.” Jack said feeling like a parent wanting their child to clean their room. Jeremy put his guitar down and got off of his cot to help pick up the mess that was still pretty small since there wasn't that much to throw.

 

They finally finished picking up the mess and Gavin said “Hey Jack. Can we go somewhere? I'm bored just sitting here. I want to go to a bar or something.” Jack sighed and agreed to go. The rest of the boys went along with it, especially Ryan. Ryan just wanted to leave the warehouse so he could try to forget everything for the night. The boys got into one of the cars that was big enough for all of them. Jack drove, Ryan was in the front passenger seat, and Gavin, Jeremy and Michael was in the back seat. Jeremy was in the middle of the boys and was mad that he had to sit in between Team Nice Dynamite. Ryan decided to leave his mask at home regretting that decision as they were driving to the bar down the street. They pulled into the bar parking lot and all got out. They walked into the bar which happened to be nearly empty other than a few people sitting at tables and the one person sitting at the bar. 

 

They were there for nearly ten minutes before the bar filled up with people from other, newer gangs. The lads were playing pool while Ryan and Jack sat at the bar watching them. A young man who seemed to be in his early twenties walked over to them to play. After a while a fight broke out between them due to one mishap with the drinks. Jack looked over to Ryan and said “I better take care of that. You can sit here and watch in laughter.” Ryan huffed a laugh and watched as Jack stood up and walked towards the fight. 

 

Ryan turned in his chair and drank his can of diet coke. The can was empty within a few seconds so he ordered another. Another man sat next to him and ordered a drink. Ryan regretted leaving his mask even more. A new can of diet coke was sat down in front of him and Ryan put it up to his nose and sniffed. He was somewhat paranoid of what will happen because the boys were distracted and he was sitting there alone with another person who seemed to be a part of a new gang. He didn't smell anything unusual, so he took a small sip of the drink. It didn't taste unusual but that doesn't say anything about what could be in his drink. He then thought  _ am i really that paranoid? After everything that happened in the past year i should have a break. But even when i have a break i feel something is wrong. Is there something wrong?  _ There was that voice again. 

 

_ No nothing’s wrong. Nothing will happen. Nothing is in the drink right now. You are just a paranoid fucker after everything that has happened to you and your team. You should be paranoid, but right now you should just relax.  _ He thought he was right to not worry, but he couldn't shake this feeling. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

 

Suddenly he felt very woozy.  _ Oh fuck, you were right. You were very right to be worried.  _ He turned around to find the boys, but it seemed that they took the fight outside. He tried to say something, but no words could come out of his mouth.  _ Oh shit. oh fuck.  _ He tried to stand up, but he collapsed as soon as he did. The bartender was outside trying to stop the fighting, so he was left there with that man next to him. The man picked him up and dragged him out the back door where no one was around. 

 

Ryan’s vision was beginning to blur and his speech was limited, so he couldn't talk or move. He body went limp as he was thrown into what seemed to be a van of some sort. When he landed in the vehicle his head hit something shooting a sharp pain through his head causing him to pass out.

* * *

 

As the fight outside ended the boys finally went back into the bar to get their things and Ryan then leave the bar. When they walked into the bar something seemed wrong. Ryan wasn't inside, no one was inside. That's when the boys realized what had happened. Ryan was taken and they didn't realize that the fight was a distraction. Michael ran out the backdoor to see if he could find him back there, doing something he normally does or at least catch the people in the act of taking him. He was too late. No one was back there other than a small bit of blood from where he was dragged. There was no tracks from the vehicle and nothing to track him with. This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i cut this chapter short but i wanted to stop so i could have something to go on next chapter. tell me what you guys think about this so far


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a bit of mild torture in this chapter so be warned. sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I've been distracted by school.

Ryan comes to with a pounding headache as he opens his eyes. His hands were bounded with rope and zip ties that were very tight to the point his skin was almost broken. The room was dark, no light cough be seen from any crack or space of a door. He couldn't see anything in the room so he had no idea where he could be or who could have taken him. The voice in his head was silent for once so he was extremely confused

 

After a while he heard a creaking of a door opening and light finally shining into the room. Ryan winced ah he adjusted to the newly found light in the room. When his vision cleared, he saw three bodies walking towards him. When he got a good look at the faces of the bodies, he was pleasantly surprised. They were teenagers. There was a blonde, tall kid who looked to be about nineteen, a blacked haired, shorter kid about sixteen, and a tall, brown haired kid about seventeen. The nineteen year old looked to be the leader of the three and the one who would ask most of the questions. The older one approached Ryan as the other two stood back. Obviously he has never tortured someone before. Even he wasn't shaking, the look in the kids eyes were a form of fear. It was clear to Ryan that this kid was new to all of this.

 

“So Mr. Vagabond, you are going to answer these questions for me,” the nineteen year old started, breaking the silence. Ryan was trying not the laugh, but he finally said, “I can tell you're trying kid, but you're gonna have to do better than that.” the kid looked somewhat insulted even though he knew it was true. The kid punched Ryan with a surprisingly good punch. Ryan was impressed with the kid.

 

“Are you gonna take me seriously now?!” the kid said strictly. “Are you going to answer my questions?!” Ryan just smiled. He wondered how these teenagers managed to capture the Vagabond.  He thought to himself  _ this kid does not know how to torture someone. At least they tried at bounding my hands to prevent me from escaping.  _ Ryan sat there and did not respond to the kid, but he did make a little smirk at them. The kid punched Ryan again before turning around asking for the other two. The other two boys walked forward, pulling a knife and stabbing Ryan in the shoulder. Ryan winced at the pain of the knives in his shoulder. 

 

“Are you going to talk now?” the kid asked. Ryan looked at the older one then at the two younger kids. He looked down at his right shoulder and the blood oozing out of it. One knife was through his collar bone while the other knife was through his shoulder blade. He watched as the blood oozed out of his shoulder and the pain turning into numbness. 

 

“So?!” the kid was getting impatient, so he nodded at the middle kid. The seventeen year old hit the knives, and more blood oozed out of his shoulder and the numbness escalated to a sharp pain shooting throughout his arm. He looked back up at the kids and spoke. 

 

“Do you really think this is gonna get me to talk. You kids have a lot to learn.” The nineteen year old was furious. He punched Ryan again then walked away with the other two kids. The three were standing away from Ryan as they talked for a bit. Ryan could barely hear the conversation.

 

“Sam, I think we should call him in.” the seventeen year old said to the nineteen year old whose name was Sam. “No Jay. We can handle this ourselves. We don't need to bring him in. I promised him we could do this on our own.” The sixteen year old looked at the two of them and asked “what should we do then? He obviously knows something that he's not gonna tell us and he obviously can handle anything we throw at em.” 

 

“Kenny has a point. We are very new to this so we’re gonna have to call Stryker.” Jay said. Sam was looking a little frustrated and Ryan had some joy in from watching the kid in his anger. Sam finally said “I have an idea. Let’s leave him in the dark for a bit and come back after planning are strategies on torture. If we don't get anything out of him then, we could call Stryker. Deal?” the other two looked at Sam and nodded. They walked out the door and closed it leaving Ryan in the dark again.

* * *

 

“GAHH!!” Jeremy yelled. It was three days after Ryan was kidnapped and none of them knew where he could be. Jeremy was getting very frustrated that his Battle Buddy is gone after he went through so much hell. Gavin spent the tree days searching every security camera and every file. He got nothing. Whoever did this knew what to do. Gavin was becoming just as frustrated as Jeremy. Jack spent most of his time trying to calm everyone down but he was also frustrated. MIchael didn't want to wait for Gavin to find him using his computer, so he went out on his own to find some information from the people that was at the bar.

 

Michael walked through the doors of the warehouse looking as if he got into a fight. Jack ran up to the lad as Michael limped in. Jack looked very concerned for his safety, so Jack helped Michael to his cot. 

 

“What the hell happened?!” Jack asked as he cut open michael’s pant leg to see blood and bruises. Jeremy ran over with a towel and a bowl of water to help wash some of the blood away. Michael looked at Jack a bit ashamed. He knew he shouldn't have gotten into a fight with someone when they should be looking for Ryan. Michael finally spoke up and said “I was trying to get some information from some of the guys at the bar and one thing led to another. One of the guys I questioned was not having it. He threw a punch then i threw a punch then a bar fight happened. He sliced my leg and kicked it a few times, but i managed to kick him to the ground and pound his face in.” Michael chuckled as he remembered what he did to the guy. 

 

“Did you get any information though?” Jeremy pitched in. 

“Yeah. i was told that there is a new gang being formed. They think they can take Los Santos. What i know is they are pretty tough and smart.” Michael said. “A name they call themselves is the Ghosts. You've seen those new symbols on some of the graffiti walls, right? The skull face?” Jack and Jeremy nodded. “Yeah, thats them. Apparently the Ghosts have been a secret for a while. A guy mentioned that the idea of the Ghosts was around before the Randoms came along. No one knows who took the idea and formed this gang behind everyones back.” as Michael was talking, Jack was cleaning up his leg and he started to wrap it in some bandages.

 

“There is no broken bones but a lot of bruising. I'm not a nurse but i can tell there is nothing broken.” Jack said as he stood up and helped Michael stand. 

 

“Ghosts? Hm i wonder if there is anything on them? Hey Gavin! You think you could find something on these guys?” Jeremy asked looking back at Gavin laying in his cot. Gavin sat up quickly and grabbed his computer. “I don't know. If these plums are new then it would be hard to find any solid information that Micoo hasn't mentioned.” 

 

“Are we sure that these guys have Ryan?” Jeremy asked as he sat down in his own cot picking up his guitar. Playing his guitar has always calmed him down. Jeremy was so mad, but hearing this new information has somewhat helped calm him down. He was so intent on finding Ryan and he will kill anyone who hurts his Battle Buddy. 

 

“I don't know, but at least it's something to go on.” Jack said. “Oh Ryan, where could you be?”

* * *

 

The boys walked back into the room after hours of Ryan waiting with two knives still in his shoulder. Jay walked over to Ryan and ripped out the knives as a new man walked through the door. This man was older and he looked as if he was a medic. The man walked over to Ryan and fixed up the mess the boys made earlier. After he fixed Ryan’s shoulder up, he took out a syringe and injected something into Ryan’s arm. A sudden pain shot through Ryan’s arm and through his body. Ryan, however, knew what this type of poison is. Ryan has seen this before from other times he was tortured and he's grown used to this type of torture. Ryan concentrated for a few minutes and the pain started to shrink. The kids didn't know that Ryan has seen this poison before so they assumed he was in a lot of pain. When the pain in his body started to shrink, Ryan wanted to give the kids at least some satisfaction so he forced a shriek out of his body, losing his concentration which caused a real shriek come out of his body. The kids had a grin on their faces seeing Ryan in pain. Ryan went back to concentrating and the pain finally subsided. 

 

“So are you gonna answer my questions?” Sam asked. Ryan didn't answer. “I assume that is a yes. Okay, so first question, where is your crew’s penthouse?” Ryan began to laugh. The kids’ grins on their face disappeared because this was Ryan signature laugh. The laugh that brings fear into everyone who hears it. The laugh of the Mad King. 

 

“Do you really think i will give you that information? Did you think that poison will help you force the info out of me? You are mistaken.” Ryan chuckled. “I've seen this poison before, so you kids are shit outta luck when it comes to hurting me with this technique.” the kids walked away from Ryan and walked out of the door, the medic with them. Before they closed the door Ryan could hear the older kid say “Fine, call Stryker.” Ryan was left in the dark once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there might be another long wait, hopefully not. next chapter might have more torture in it so if you want to skip next chapter im fine with it. thanks for reading this far. please feel free to tell me what you think of this so far and tell me what i should do next.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this, Hooray! sorry if its crap but i wanted to write this as a spin off/continuation of Divided We Fall. if you want to I have a [discord channel](https://discord.gg/ZEzmDZ) for my Twitch and other things like works that i may think of. Also if you wanna send over some prompts or ideas of new fics you can go to my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sortamaddog%20).  
>   
> 


End file.
